lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Save a plate of dumplings
''From author: Dudes, I was thinking, what can I put this crazy stuff here? It seems that it fits the standards, although in no way it is built like a classic Trollpastas or pastas in principle. However, the origins of this story are connected precisely with the trollpastas. Just crash-test on public, okay?'' ------------------- Good bright morning. On the gas stove stands a pot of boiling liquid. In it juicy snow-white dumplings float, which give a wonderful meat aroma. Dumplinger entered the room. With his non-existent nose, he inhaled the smell of dumplings and covered the pan with a lid. He took from the top drawer of the nightstand a white plate with purple framing. From the bottom drawer he took out a big silver spoon. Dumplinger put the plate on the table, put the spoon in the plate, turned off the gas stove and brought the pan with the dumplings to the table. Dumplinger put the dumplings on the plate, sniffed again and went to fetch his apron. Suddenly, the window opened and a mysterious man in a helmet burst into the kitchen. He tiptoed to the table, picked up a plate of dumplings and headed back to the window, when suddenly Dumplinger appeared on the threshold. - Captain Bullshit?! - He exclaimed. The man in the helmet grabbed a plate of dumplings and rushed out the window. Dumplinger screamed loudly and jumped out of the window ran after Captain Bulllshit. He fell his faceless face on the ground, but immediately stood up and ran after the thief. Captain Bullshit ran to the railway, on which, in the distance, was already traveling passenger train. When Dumplinger had already caught up with the villain, the latter jumped high and landed on the roof of the train. Dumplinger jumped forward, smashed the window and got inside the train. The passengers screamed, Dumplinger jumped up, walked to the junction of the cars, jumped and was at the top. Captain Bullshit was already preparing to throw dumplings from the plate. Dumplinger sighed loudly and muttered: - You won't get away with it! - Yes? It is get away! - Bullshit! - Are you sure? I'm the best character in this fictional universe! - Bullshit! - Your brother is the best character ever invented! - Bullshit! Stop. What?! Captain Bullshit swung plate and dumplings flew out of it. Dumplinger rushed from the roof of the train, flew up to the falling dumplings with a jerk and was able to clasp them with large palms. Dumplinger made 20 rolls, but was able to keep the dumplings in the original state. - Oh, my dear! One, two, three, four ...- Dumplinger began to recalculate his charm, - Wait! They are not enough !!! He looked in the direction of the departing train, on the roof of the carriage of which stood Captain Bullshit, who showed a palm with three dumplings, thereby teasing Dumplinger. The Coolguy did not tolerate such an insult, took the plate and rushed in pursuit of the train. Having reached the very same carriage, Dumplinger jumped and landed on the roof of the train, after which he carefully put down a plate of dumplings and attacked Captain Bullshit. Having fallen down on the villain, Dumplinger tried to unclasp his palm in order to master the dumplings from the iron grip, but the thief did not give in. - Give me the dumplings! - Said Dumplinger, striking his fist at Captain Bullshit’s helmet. - No way! - He answered. - Give to whom they say! - Never! And so, Dumplinger was able to begin unhooking the attacker's fingers. Thorough, he was able to push the strong fingers, but then a terrible thing happened ... Captain Bullshit turned his hand, one dumpling slowly rolled down, rolled on the roof and fell off the train. - Nooooooo !!!!! - shouted Dumplinger. At first, he tore out the remaining dumplings, then violently began to beat Captain Bullshit, not sparing his strength. The helmet did not crash, but small streams of blood flowed from under it. Dumplinger pressed enemy's chest own knee, there was a nasty crunch of bones and a rattle of tearing flesh. Dumplinger raised the villain and hit the power line. A powerful electric shock, the opponent's body sparkled with yellow and blue, after which, the burning body fell on the roof. Dumplinger grabbed Captain Bullshit by the collar, and threw forward right on the railway. The train, racing at high speed, instantly moved the body of Captain Bullshit. Blood spattered from under the train. Bloody spots covered grass and earth. The train has left. Dumplinger approached the mutilated body with a plate of dumplings in his hands. - This is for the dumplings ... - he whispered in a rough voice, turned and left. Dumplinger found a soiled, damaged dumpling. The father of the dumplings raised him, looked into his deep wound, from where minced meat was visible. Together with the dumpling, Dumplinger retired. *** - Today, March 5th, 1861, a tragedy occurred! - Said Clayknead to the public: Dumplinger, Clayclesiarchists and many plates with dumplings, - Today the valiant dumpling died. He had to sacrifice to save his fellows! This is truly a heroic feat, dumplings! - Said Clayknead to a spoiled dumpling in a coffin, - You will not be forgotten by us, you were the best! Knead ... Dumplinger did not restrain himself and burst into tears, after which he ran out of the room. He locked himself in the closet and cried for a long time, grieving at his lost son. On that day, it was decided to celebrate the so-called Dumpling Day, when the Clayclesiarchists remembers this wonderful dumpling. In the meantime, the ashes cleared, and Captain Bullshit’s twisted body crawled off the rails. He straightened his knees and hips, stood on both legs and limped. A dark haze enveloped the villain and suddenly a voice was heard: - You once again failed the mission. - Father, I'm not on purpose! Dumplinger was stronger than I thought! - But he is not as strong as the Clayknead. And you did not cope with your equal opponent? You're pathetic, Captain. - Father! - Until you atone for your guilt in front of me, do not call me father. As long as the blame does not fall from your shoulders, I will be your boss. - I promise I'll fix about this... Boss ... The black haze was gone. In the evening sky violet salutes came on fire, which flew from the roofs of the Temple of the Clayclesiarchists. Captain Bullshit ran a finger over his throat and wheezed: - I will take revenge on you, Dumplinger! Category:Blood